


Under the Rain

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2010. Michael's smile is like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://cattygabriel.livejournal.com/20523.html) meme. Gabriel and Michael are from the Bible, I just slash them.

Gabriel has read through the Hall of Being's initial reports on Weather. Therefore he knows that usually, if it is raining heavily, the sun cannot be seen.

He is the Prince of Ice and Thunder, associated with the element water; he may love the desert, but he glories in the wild fury of a thunderstorm.

It is storming now. Lightning flashes, thunder strikes, and strong gusts of icy wind swirl around the Archangel hovering in the midst of the stormclouds. Soaked through with rainwater, he laughs, raising his face to the wind and the rain, eyes closed, revelling in his element.

A warm hand falls on his shoulder; he turns. Michael is there, golden hair and armour almost shockingly bright against the dark sky. He smiles. It is as though the sun has come out, though Gabriel will never admit that out loud.

Gabriel makes a mental note to have a word with the Virtues: the sun _is_ visible during a storm.


End file.
